Home -Spencer Reid-
by XxCMxX
Summary: Spencer's unknown half-sister dies, leaving her 5 year old daughter, Elizabeth for Reid to look after. Slight AU, Eventual Morgan/Spencer.
1. Chapter 1

A knock on the door of Spencer's moderately sized apartment around the large room. Spencer checked his watch and frowned. It was 10:30 pm on a Sunday night.

'Who would be coming now?' Spencer thought to himself. He put down the book he was reading and walked over to the door. Standing there was a woman in a suit.

"Dr. Spencer Reid?" Reid nodded at the lady. "Can I come in? It's about your sister." Reid frowned even more, if that was possible.

"Sister? I don't have a sister."

"That's what I am here about, Dr. Reid. I think you should sit down, this is difficult news." Reid sat down on the couch. She sat down on the couch opposite him and grimaced.

"Dr Reid."

"Call me Spencer."

"Spencer. Your father and half-sister, Jane, unfortunately have died in a car accident. A drunk driver hit them, they both died on impact."

"I didn't even meet her." Spencer spoke quietly.

"I understand this must be hard for you. But your sister left behind a child. Her name is Elizabeth. Elizabeth Spencer Reid. She is five years old. There is no one fit to look after her besides you, Spencer. If you are okay with looking after her, she will be placed in your care immediately. If not, she will be placed into foster care." She smiled at him.

"I'll take her." Reid told the woman. "When do I meet her?"

"She is in a home right now; I can bring her past in the morning tomorrow. At around 9. That gives you the day to go shopping and buy the necessary things."

"Okay. Thank you very much, I will see you tomorrow."

"Thank you for taking her Spencer. It will be better for her growing up with her own family."

"I would think so." The lady stopped at the door and smiled.

"Tomorrow at 9." The lady walked out of the door and shut it. Reid picked up his phone instantly and called JJ.

"JJ, I need help. I know it's late, sorry."

"Spence, calm down. What's going on?"

"I was informed that I had a half-sister."

"Had?" JJ questioned

"Yes, had. She died. So did my father."

"Spence do you need someone to come over?"

"JJ, it's not even the worst part. She had a child! A child which I am now responsible for." JJ gasped over the phone.

"Spencer, I'm coming over. I'll be there in half an hour."

"Thanks JJ."

The phone hung up, and he found himself pacing the living room floor. He didn't know how to look after a child. He had work, and he barely ate anything. Elizabeth would probably be better off without him in her life. The doorbell rang and he almost ran.

"JJ, come in." He said as he opened the door. She walked in, holding Henry and a small bag.

"What's going on?"

"I have been informed by social services that my half-sister and my father have been killed by a drunk driver. I didn't even know I had a sister. And now, I'm told that I am the only one fit to look after a five year old girl. What do I do, JJ?" JJ frowned as she cuddled henry

"Spence, calm down. First, tell me her name."

"Her name is Elizabeth. Elizabeth Spencer Reid."

"She was named after you. Even if you didn't know your sister, she knew you. Henry is only 2 years younger, it can't be that different, right?" Spencer nodded. "When is she coming?"

"Tomorrow, at 10. I just. I can barely look after myself, how could I be responsible for another person? A child, at that."

"You will be perfectly fine. How about I stay home tomorrow and come shopping with you and Elizabeth?"

"It's okay, JJ. I can do it. I don't want you to have a day off work."

"Are you sure?" Spencer nodded.

"JJ, please don't tell anyone. I want it to be a secret for now."

Reid had called the FBI headquarters at six that morning to tell them that he was ill and needed the week of. Garcia had almost demanded that she come over to look after the boy genius, but he had avoided her coming over, but they were sure to ask questions the next Monday.

The doorbell rang once again, and Spencer opened it in about two seconds flat. The girl was tall for a four year old. Her curly brunette hair cascaded down her back, and she smiled up at him. The same lady from yesterday stood there.

"My name is Elizabeth but you can call me Ellie, that's what mum called me." She spoke with a lisp. If she wasn't the cutest thing that Spencer had seen, she was damn close.

"My name is Spencer."

"Like my middle name!" Ellie yelled. Spencer nodded and smiled.

"I won't stay. Here is all the information you will need, my number is on there if you need it. She starts school next week. I will visit in three months to see how it is going. Thank you Dr. Reid, I will be in touch."

"Come in, Ellie." She dropped her small bag and ran to the bookshelf, which was stacked high. He would have to get rid of some of these at one point or another.

"I love these books, especially Moby Dick. Mom read it to me a year ago."

"I love it too. Now come on, we have to go shopping and buy some clothes and furniture. And food, because I have nothing besides coffee and sugar."

"That isn't good for you."

"I know, El. It isn't on purpose, I just forget sometimes."

"you can't forget anymore because I'm here."

"I won't, I promise."

The two arrived at the large shopping complex three hours later. They had stopped at the park. And to get ice cream. And the museum. Spencer felt the need to spend money on her, and he did.

"Spencer, we should go buy the things we need now, it's 12:24." Ellie grabbed him by the hand and pulled him inside the complex. "Can we get lunch before we start shopping? I'm hungry."

"Sure, sweetie." They made their way to the food court, holding hands of course, and sat down at a table. "What would you like?"

"I want…" she sat for a solid minute before answering "Ice cream. Please."

"I don't think ice cream is good for you. Also, you had ice cream two hours ago. How about some fries?"

"Okay. But can I please have a fizzy drink then?"

"You can have anything you like, princess. Come with me and we will go get your food." Spencer and Ellie stood at the counter and waited for them to make their food when he heard someone call his name. he turned and saw Garcia, running towards him.

"Spencer, who is that?" Elizabeth said, hiding behind him.

"Boy wonder, what you are doing here, I thought you were sick…" Penelope looked down at the child behind Reid and gasped.

"Ellie, this is your Aunty Penny. She is one of my best friends. its okay, she isn't scary at all."

"Hi Aunty Penny, my name is Elizabeth, but you can call me Ellie. That's what my mom used to call me. Or Beth."

"Honey, you are beautiful. How do you know Spencer?" Garcia asked

"He's my new dad." Penelope gaped at Ellie as if to tell her to explain. "See, my mum, Spencer's half-sister. She got into a car accident. With my grandpa. So this lady brought me here and now I live with Spencer." Ellie rattled off.

"Is that why you took this week off work?" Garcia asked Reid quietly.

"Yeah, it is. She starts school next week."

"I'm right here, you know." She interjected.

"Well, now I have a niece we have to go shopping! I'll take the rest of the day off work and this will be so great!"

"Yay! Aunty Penny you are the best!" Ellie jumped into her arms and Penelope laughed.

"I should call Hotch and tell him I am taking the afternoon off."

"Don't take too long. We all know how bad you are at lying."

Garcia got off the phone moments later and gave the pair wave, before picking up her bag.

'Well come on kidlets, we don't have all day!" Penelope marched off, with Ellie following close behind her.

Two hours later, they had already picked up all the furniture, some new clothes and books. They had bought decorations for her room, and some more books that she wanted to read 'all by herself' she had assured spencer. he didn't mind either, really. After about an hour, he had realised that Ellie was a miniature version of him. Garcia had even pointed out that they looked similar, with their light brown hair and height.

All Garcia could see was that Reid was an amazing parent. For his first day, he was doing pretty well. She wanted to take photos of the two, and show the team. She didn't think Reid was capable of looking after a small child.

"SPENCER, SPENCER THEY HAVE A GLOW IN THE DARK PERIODIC TABLE!" Ellie came rushing over to him.

"Do they? We have to go buy one then!" Spencer didn't even have to hide his excitement.

Garcia smiled and decided she couldn't wait until the team knew.


	2. Chapter 2

The secret didn't last long. For the rest of the week, JJ and Garcia had visited them twice each. Together, Spencer learnt how to put together furniture, cook (sort of) and clean-up for himself. Ellie had read all of the books that were bought for her at least once. After she was done, she stacked them on the top of the bookshelf and then took more books from the shelf. On the Monday, Reid had packed her lunch, and driven her (badly) to school. After the drop off, he made his way to work and sat down at the bullpen.

"Reid, what's up with you? You are smiling." Reid had found the flaw in his plan. Relatively quickly, too. It wasn't that they heard him on the phone, or wondered why he was actually eating regularly. It was that he was happy. "Did you have a girl over or something?" Morgan asked.

"No. I didn't, I'm just… awake."

"New case." JJ said, walking out of the conference room. The agents all sat down at the round table and looked up at Garcia.

"Okay, teenage girl was reported missing in Nevada, exactly a week ago. Her body was found this morning, at the local park. Another girl went missing this morning. This is the fourth time this month." Garcia stated, clicking through picture of the victims.

"How were they killed, Garcia?" Hotch asked

"Well, they don't know. They think the victims may have been poisoned."

"Alright, wheels up in 40." Hotch told the team. Reid almost ran out of the conference room and grabbed his keys. After he got to the apartment, asked the elderly lady next door to look after Ellie. She agreed, and took his keys. She might need them.

"Thank you so much, I will pay you when I get back."

"Spencer, she is welcome to come any time, I know how busy you are with work."

He arrived at the school 10 minutes later, and asked for Ellie. She was brought to the office moments later.

"Ell, I have to go to work for a while. I might be gone a couple of days, but I will be back really soon, okay? The lady next door, Ms Bradbury is going to look after you."

"Are you going to call?"

"Of course I will. I love you, Ellie. I will see you when I get back."

"Bye Spencer." They hugged for a short minute before he had to leave. He waved from the doorway and smiled.

He drove to the small airport where the whole team were waiting.

"Reid, you're late." The team got on the plane quickly and started talking about the case.

"The girls, Maya, Jane and Alicia, were all found in the exact same place. The girls lived within two miles of each other, the park and their school. The fourth girl disappeared this morning from taking a run. The girls all attend the same school; however my lovelies, none of the girls even knew each other." Penelope told us over the phone. "Also, it has been confirmed by the coroner that our girls were poisoned by cyanide."

"Cyanide? How does someone even get cyanide?" Morgan asked.

"Cyanide is actually made relatively easily. Hydrogen cyanide is produced by methane and ammonia in the presence of oxygen and a platinum catalyst." Spencer told them

"Doesn't cyanide cause victims to turn blue?" Prentiss asked.

"Common misconception, it only occurs if they have had prolonged exposure to cyanide. These girls probably only had a few seconds of exposure. I would assume that they were exposed to hydrogen cyanide, which can kill a person in approximately a minute, depending on their size."

"We will be there in about three hours, you should all rest." Hotch ordered.

"So what were you doing? You took your bag with you." Prentiss said to him.

"I left my phone at home, I needed to grab it." Spencer muttered

"Okay then. Nothing to do with a girl, is it pretty boy?"

"No, it isn't." JJ smiled at him from the front of the plane.

"So, are you gonna go see your mom, Reid?" Morgan asked him. Honestly, the thought hadn't even crossed his mind.

"I might visit her, depending on how fast we get the case done."

"We are ready to give the profile." Morgan told the unit chief

"Alright, listen up!" The chief told the small unit.

"We are looking for a teenage boy, most likely Caucasian. He is highly intelligent, especially at chemistry. He will be socially inept, unable to hold a conversation with anyone. The person he will be able to connect with will be a family member." Hotch started.

"Most likely his mother, or an older sister. We believe this is how he chooses his victims. The victims will look similar to this person." Morgan added.

"The victims are kept for a week, which suggests the UnSub does not have any close neighbours. We can assume he lives within an area of three square miles from the park, the school and where the victims were taken." Reid finished.

"We can look for him by talking to students and teachers at the school. Ask the victims friends if they had any admirers. He may also have a record. Things like possessing homemade bombs, fireworks, maybe even selling drugs." Prentiss finally said. The group nodded and wrote down the information.

"We will have our tech analysist look for a record." Morgan said as he pulled out his phone. "I'll call her now." Morgan walked out of the room to talk to Garcia.

"Reid, you and Rossi stay here, work on going through files and talk to Garcia. Emily, Morgan, JJ and I will go question the principal of the school."

"Alright, we'll call if we find anything." Rossi added as the team left.

"Reid, what is going on? And why don't you want to tell Morgan?"

"Nothing is going on, why does everybody think that?" as Spencer finished his sentence, his phone rang. The small screen told him that it was Garcia.

"Hey Garcia. What have you got?"

"Oh, nothing yet."

"You are calling because?" Spencer asked.

"Oh. Well, Ellie here, walked home from school herself and then called me. she wants to talk to you…"

"Hi Spencer!" She shouted into the phone.

"Hey, Ellie. Guess what, I'll be home tomorrow. Or maybe tonight, if we catch the bad guy." Ellie giggled into the phone "Now, missy, what is it I hear about you walking home by yourself?" Spencer scolded with a light tone.

"It's only a short walk…" She mumbled.

"Ell, it isn't safe. Just let Ms Bradbury bring you home. Or even call Aunty Penelope."

"Okay, okay. I get it. Now go on, you have a case. I'll see you later. Bye Spencer!" she said happily. The phone hung up and Reid placed it back in his pocket. Unfortunately, Reid seemed to have forgotten that Rossi was sitting across the table.

"So, it is a girl?" Rossi laughed.

Spencer grimaced. He had hoped it would be a little longer before he found out. JJ and Garcia were somewhat loyal, they would say anything. He was most worried about Morgan. Reid didn't understand why he was worried about Morgan, but he was.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." He answered Rossi finally. "My half-sister died. She had a daughter. I'm her legal guardian now."

"Oh. I didn't know you had a sister…"

"Well neither did I."

Agent Hotchner was informed of the child about an hour later. Rossi had decided that nothing would come from Reid keeping the girl a secret. So he had told Hotch. Hotch hadn't told him that keeping it a secret was a bad idea, nor that he should trust the team more. Hotch asked if the young agent was okay. This surprised the young agent. Reid had come to expect people asking about her. As much as he loved looking after Ellie, he had no idea what he was doing. No one had asked if he was okay, only about Ellie. Spencer had replied 'I'm fine, Hotch. It's just weird.' Hotch had told him that if Spencer ever needed it, Hotch would help him. Reid's phone rang that second. It was Garcia, as always.

"I found your boy." Garcia said quickly. "His name is James King. Tell me I am your goddess." Hotch walked back into the room.

"We've got the kid in custody. Morgan talked to his teachers and they were all pretty sure that it was him. They went to his house and found the girl. We can take the jet back to Quantico tonight." Spencer sighed with relief, and then smiled to himself. It had only been a week, and he was completely attached to the girl.

"Spencer!" Garcia yelled through the phone. He placed it back beside his ear.

"Sorry. Did you hear that?"

"Yes, boy wonder. Have you told Morgan about your girl yet?"

"No, Garcia, I haven't. I don't know how to, it isn't just something I can drop on him. Plus, we are co-workers I have no obligation to tell him anything about my private life. I know he doesn't. "

"Reid, my child, what are you talking about? You two are besties, don't even pull that crap. Also, if you had the choice, you would be on that." She chastised. Reid turned a bright shade of red.

"I don't know what you are talking about Garcia."

"Shut up boy genius, you want to jump his bones. Now go get on your jet, and tell my chocolate god about your recently acquired child." She hung up the phone.

That woman was going to be the death of him.


End file.
